The present invention relates to a method and a device making it possible to signal insufficient maneuverability of an aircraft.
The maneuverability of an aircraft in flight is defined by its ability to rapidly regain level flight under the action of its pitch control surfaces alone. This maneuverability thus defines a safety margin permitting the aircraft to confront any necessity for change in its trajectory, and to do this with all the more ease as this safety margin is higher. One way of attempting to guarantee this margin is to maintain the speed above the stall speed, which ensures the aircraft a certain aerodynamic support in the air. However, this necessitates the pilot permanently ensuring compliance with this minimum speed, which imposes permanent or at least intermittent vigilance on him. Moreover, this speed criterion does not translate perfectly into this safety margin, or maneuverability margin, with respect to a minimum threshold, as speed is not the only quantity in play in this maneuverability margin.